


Bliss

by darylrobyn



Category: GOT7
Genre: I hope you like it, I tried to make this cute, M/M, not edited, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylrobyn/pseuds/darylrobyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My grammar is bad and sometimes I get lazy to write sorry I hope you like it :)</p>
<p>(Not edited)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondaisies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/gifts).



> My grammar is bad and sometimes I get lazy to write sorry I hope you like it :)
> 
> (Not edited)

AGE: 7

"Kunpimook!" Jackson called his friend's name out loud enough for everyone in the park to hear. 

"Yeah?" Kunpimook ran to Jackson who was standing near the park fountain. 

"My mom gave me two coins," Jackson said as he handed one coin to Kunpimook. "Let's make wishes."

They both thought of what they wanted most before tossing their coins in the water. 

"What'd you wish for?" Jackson asked the little boy standing next to him. 

"Going home would be pretty rad," the boy from Thailand stared at the sky. "And you?" He faced the boy from Hong Kong. 

"I wished to go home too."

That wasn't what he wished for. He wished that his best friend wouldn't leave his side. He didn't want to tell Kunpimook because he knew it'd pressure him to stay with him in Korea. 

\---———---

AGE: 13

13, the age in which many boys and girls are confused. One of them being Jackson. He was confused about how he felt about Kunpimook. Seeing as they were the best of friends since the age of 5, this was bound to happen. 

But Jackson didn't expect this 'phase' to hit him so hard. He would fanboy over everything Kunpimook did. He would tell himself, "Oh, he looks so cute right now" while he would watch Kunpimook drink juice. 

He adored everything Kunpimook did. But eventually, he got over it. 

As for Kunpimook, he didn't go through this 'phase'. He felt it was weird how Jackson would stare at him as he drank his juice. 

"Does he want some?" He would sometimes ask himself. 

He would always wait for Jackson to ask for some already so that he would stop staring, but he never asked. 

It upset him that Jackson never asked for some juice. He always had the thought of his best friend getting thirsty in the middle of class and regretting not asking him for juice. 

It upset him quite a bit. 

\---———---

AGE: 21

The boys decided to take their friendship to another level. They moved in together. Every time they would have house guests, they would be congratulated for taking their 'relationship to another level'. Every house guest thought they moved in together because they were dating. 

"Hyung!" Kunpimook shouted once he got out of his bed. "It's so near!"

"What?" Jackson jolted up from his sleeping position. "What's near?" He asked sleepily. 

"My birthday!" Jackson's bedroom door flew open. Kunpimook jumped on the bed and hugged Jackson. "I'm getting old!" He said excitedly. 

Jackson thought of his plans to celebrate his best friend's birthday. He glanced at nightstand. It had a drawer containing all he needed for the celebration. 

"Yeah, but not as old as me," Jackson joked. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Kunpimook exclaimed. He ran to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. 

"Neither can I," Jackson whispered to himself. 

They ate breakfast together and shared what they planned for the next day. Of course, to keep it a surprise, Jackson had to lie. 

The next day, Jackson woke up to the sound of Kunpimook singing 'Happy Birthday' to himself in the shower. 

Jackson packed a luggage for the two of them as the birthday boy was showered. He stole the birthday boy's supposed outfit for the day and changed it to an outfit fitting for where they were going. 

Jackson poked his head into the bathroom and spoke. "Come to the car when you're done! I'll bring you to work!"

"Okay, thanks!"

Jackson never felt so confident. He never knew his lying was so convincing. 

Kunpimook felt so excited for his co-workers to greet him at work that he didn't even notice Jackson had changed the clothes he was supposed to wear to a t-shirt and shorts. 

"Here," Kunpimook signalled Jackson to stop as they drove by his workplace. "Hey you just passed it."

"I know," Jackson tapped on the steering wheel. "I called in and told them you were sick."

"What?!" Kunpimook screeched and hit Jackson's chest. "Why'd you do that?!"

"So we can celebrate your birthday."

Kunpimook didn't want to spoil the surprise for himself, so the rest of the car ride was peaceful and quiet. 

"And we're here."

Jackson and Kunpimook stood before the huge building. 

"We're at the airport?" Kunpimook asked Jackson. 

"Yes," Jackson smiled. "And..." He brought two plane tickets out of his back pocket. "I have tickets to Thailand."

The birthday boy's eyes widened as he squealed with excitement. He squeezed the older tight in his arms. 

"Thank you!" He muffled into Jackson's shirt, wetting it a bit with his tears of happiness. 

"What? These aren't for you."

The birthday boy cried even more, this time out of sadness that he couldn't go back home. 

"Oh I'm kidding!" Jackson laughed. 

Kunpimook punched Jackson's arm before rushing inside. Jackson got everything from the car and joined the birthday boy inside. 

Making it into the plane, Kunpimook jumped with excitement. 

"I can't believe I get to go back home!" 

Once they reached Kunpimook's homeland, they checked in to their hotel and explored all the birthday boy's favourite places. 

They went to different tourist spots, trendy restaurants, massive malls, and much more places. 

Their two-day vacation was the only and best vacation the two have ever had. 

"Sadly, all good things have to come to an end," Jackson said as he packed the luggage and cleaned up the hotel room. He brought plane tickets to Korea out of his pocket. 

"It's all right. I had fun, anyway," the boy who grew a year older never felt more blissful as he recalled the new memories in his head. 

Once getting all the business in the airport done, they got on the plane. 

Half-way through the trip, Kunpimook turned to Jackson. 

"Now is probably a better time than any other. I was wondering..." He trailed off, leaving about 7 seconds of dead air before continuing. "Wanna get dinner when we get home? Not as friends, but as boyfriend and boyfriend, you know."

"Oh man. I-I can't," Jackson rubbed the nape of his neck. "I already have a date planned tonight. It was pretty hard to get a reservation, so I wouldn't want to let it go."

"Oh," Kunpimook felt a part of his heart cracked. "No problem, it's okay."

After leaving the airport, they both went to their apartment. Jackson got ready for his date and Kunpimook slept. 

Quietly, Jackson left the house and went to the restaurant. 

-minutes later-

RING RING

Kunpimook's phone rang, waking him up from his slumber. 

"Hello?" He said into the microphone. 

"Where are you? Are you on your way already?" Jackson asked impatiently.

"Dude, you called the wrong person."

"This IS Kunpimook Bhuwakul, isn't it?" Jackson asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, but aren't you on a date? Where is he?" Kunpimook asked sleepily. 

"Ugh, you're so dumb. You're my date."

"But-"

"But what? I told you I had something planned for tonight, didn't I? I said it was a date. And I want you to join me. You're my date for tonight," Jackson spoke, sounding like a prince in Kunpimook's ears. 

Kunpimook smiled, hung up, and got dressed. After receiving a text from Jackson stating what restaurant he was at, he hailed a cab to take him there. 

"About time you made it," Jackson said once Kunpimook made his way through the doors of the restaurant. 

They say across each other and held each other's hands. 

"So I reckon you like me?" Jackson asked to tease his friend. 

"Pretty obvious, isn't it?"

They smiled at each other. 

"I've always wanted to do this."

Jackson stood from his seat and moved his face closer to his friend's. Their lips pressed against each other's. Then Kunpimook changed the most blissful moment of his life from that vacation to his kiss with his best friend, now boyfriend.


End file.
